


Drifting Away

by Kouchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouchi/pseuds/Kouchi
Summary: 'I'm no longer the world you once owned'Two different lives mixed in together, who would have thought that just like in anime, a truck could bring me into a different world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 2





	Drifting Away

Tokyo, Japan, Earth 

"Keiji, I don't think I can meet the deadlines this week." Tenma Udai, a manga artist panicked while looking at his draft about his latest work.

"Calm down Mr. Udai, we can make the update shorter. Leave it to me." 

As soon Tenma left, he massaged his temples due to stress the work is giving him. 

'God, I didn't know that this work can be this hard.' he stretched his arms and picked up his phone to check if there are any recent messages. 

Osamu: I'll pick you up later, love you. 

Miya Osamu, the owner of Miya's Onigiri — his long time boyfriend. They've met each other during the Spring Tournament National level year, when he was in 3rd year. It was one of the best part of his life aside from being with Osamu every single day. 

He decided to pack his things to leave when an ad from the television caught his attention. Bokuto Koutaro— the famous volleyball player of MSBY, his former partner in volleyball and also in life endorsing his favorite onigiri from Miya's Onigiri.

Their relationship ended well that they remained friends after it happened. They ended it because their love they felt in the beginning faded as time flies. Akaashi is no longer the world that once owned by Bokuto. 

He left the building only to find out that his stunning boyfriend, wearing a grey turtle neck and jeans with its long black coat was waiting for him. 

"Babe, you should have called me. I made you wait for too long." Akaashi went straight to his man. 

"It's okay, let's go? I already cooked food for dinner." Osamu said while opening the door for him. 

"You did? I thought it was my schedule to cook, you are not following the schedule Osamu." Osamu put on the seatbelt for him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I know you are tired, just rest. Look at your dark circles, maybe you should quit your job. I can provide anything for you." Osamu once again tried to persuade Akaashi to quit his job.

"Osamu, I told you about this. I don't want to quit." 

"Then let me cook everyday for you." 

"Fine." Akaashi rolled his eyes but deep inside he is very happy to the core, that he cannot imagine a life without Osamu. 

After 30 minutes, both of them reached their destination and it was their home that they planned together to have years ago. 

"Babe, take a shower first I'll just heat the food again. Do you want to have coffee?" Akaashi asked Osamu while looking for the coffee beans he bought yesterday. 

"Sure, don't put some milk on it. I want it pure, thanks."

When Osamu finished his shower, they ate together and talked about the events that happened on that day.

"I saw Bokuto at the store a while ago." Osamu said and looked into his eyes, trying to see his reaction.

"I see, he is your endorser right? Why did you picked him and not your twin brother?" Akaashi said, maintaining his usaul poker face. 

"Well, you know Bokuto is much more famous than my twin brother. I just think it is logical to have him. And besides, he is not a threat because I'm the one you only love, right?" 

"Of course, it is all in the past now. I'm all yours."

Osamu smiled and kissed the back of his hand. Akaashi really knows how to read and respond to the situation. At that moment, Osamu needs assurance and Akaashi gladly gave it to him.

Tokyo, Japan, Planet XX1230

"Keiji, I don't think I can meet the deadlines this week." Tenma Udai, a manga artist panicked while looking at his draft about his latest work.

"Calm down Mr. Udai, we can make the update shorter. Leave it to me." 

As soon Tenma left, he massaged his temples due to stress the work is giving him. 

'God, I didn't know that this work can be this hard.' he stretched his arms and picked up his phone to check if there are any recent messages. 

Bokuto: I just finished training with everyone, I'll wait for you downstairs. Take care, love you😊.

He packed his things when it is time for him to left the building. When he reached the first floor, he immediately spotted Bokuto leaning on the wall while waiting for him. He was watching the poster of himself on the wall. 

"Baby, you look good in there." Akaashi commented to caught Bokuto's attention.

"Hmm... I don't think so. I think Akaashi will prefer me in person but I already stared at this for an hour and you're right I look good." Bokuto said, he reached for Akaashi's hands and intertwined their fingers. 

"Let's go?" 

"Wait, you stared at your poster for an hour?" Akaashi asked in disbelief, but he remembered every time Bokuto will be on the news, he will watch it with him for a hundred times.

"Is there something wrong with it? I look good, how can I not do it?" Bokuto pouted. 

Bokuto his big baby is now on the verge of having its emo mode. He gladly kissed Bokuto on the cheek, not minding the others to console his big baby. 

"Let's go baby, I'm just asking." 

Bokuto opened the door and watched Akaashi to settle down before he walk towards the other side to open it. 

"Akaashi, can I cook dinner? I want to cook for you." Bokuto said while looking at Akaashi in the cutest way he can manage. 

Akaashi almost said yes when he remembered the last time he let Bokuto cook something in the kitchen. 

"Akaashi, should I lift this up or let it turned to black?"

"Akaashi I hope you don't mind if the soup is sweet, I put sugar on it because I thought it was the salt." 

Akaashi snapped back to reality when Bokuto snap his fingers in front of him. 

"You okay, baby? You don't look well, would you like to buy onigiri in your favorite store?" Bokuto offered. 

"We should buy Onigiri, it will be enough for dinner or do you want something else?" 

"I only want you." 

Akaashi is used about Bokuto's cheesy lines but he can still feel the butterflies in his stomach. Bokuto is his world and will always be, no matter what happens. 

When they reached Miya's Onigiri, both of them decided to have the special onigiri. Miya Osamu the man who was on the counter was the owner himself. 

"The usual order, Osamu." Bokuto said.

Akaashi was looking around the interior when he met the gaze of Miya Osamu, the twin brother of Miya Atsumu. 

"Hello Akaashi, long time no see. How is my brother doing? I bet he is being a shithead."

"He is fine, his tosses are best but Akaashi's tosses are still the most best for me." 

"There is no such thing as most best, Bokuto-san." Akaashi interrupted their conversation. 

"Eh? Are you angry Akaashi? You don't call me baby, anymore. Are you tired of me? Are you leaving me?" 

Akaashi was bombarded with questions that he needs to stop Bokuto by kissing him in the cheek. 

"Of course not, how can I do that to my world?" 

Osamu cleared his throat, "Sorry for interrupting your moment but your order is here." 

"Oh! Thanks, we will be back soon."  
Akaashi has no choice but to take the bus to went home. The MSBY team started their extensibe training for the next tournament so Bokuto can't pick him. 

"Are you sure you know how to take a bus? I can leave my training and deal with the consequences later to pick you up." Bokuto is on the other line, checking on him during break. 

"I'm fine baby, just have some fun and do it carefully. I don't want you to injure yourself." 

"Really? Okay then... Wait, I'll call Kuroo to pick you up or Kenma. What do you think?" 

"Bokuto, I'll be okay. No need to disturb both of them. You know how busy their schedules." 

"Okay, be safe baby. I love you." 

"I love you too, see you later."

Akaashi Keiji was ready to go to the station when he saw a child crossing the street without noticing the red light on the traffic light. He saw a truck nearby, he immediately rushed over to the child but all he can do was to push the child. 

The people gathered around, some of them panicked when they saw the man, the blood were slowly coming out from his body. After some minutes the rescuers came.

The first thing Akaashi saw was the man who never thought that would be there for him. His head still hurts like hell and he feels dizzy at the moment. 

"Bokuto?" 

His ex were holding his hand as if his life depends on his hand. Someone cleared his throat and there he saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

"Akaashi? Akaashi thank God! I'll call the doctor." Bokuto left to get the doctor. Bokuto controlled himself not to hug and kiss Akaashi, afraid that he might add up some injuries to his man.

"I-I thought you guys broke up?" Akaashi said while looking at the hands of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

"Huh? We never broke up dear." Oikawa replied, confused on Akaashi's words.

"I thought Bokuto and I broke up. Where is Osamu?" Akaashi asked once again, confused on the reactions of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

"You and Bokuto are still together. Are you okay?" 

His reply was cancelled when the doctor and Bokuto came in. Akaashi can see how worried and tired Bokuto is but he is really sure that he and Bokuto broke up and he learned to love again and that is Osamu. 

The doctor checked his vitals and asked him some questions that he managed to answer. The doctor and Bokuto discussed something that he chose not to know. Oikawa and Iwaizumi left after they made sure that Bokuto will be alright. 

"Baby I thought I would lose you. Don't ever do that again." Bokuto hold his right hand tightly, it clearly means that the man doesn't want to let go. 

"Baby? You and I are still in a relationship?" Akaashi asked again to clear everything up.

"What are you saying? We never broke up, not even once." Bokuto said, his eyebrows formed a straight line because of confusion.

"Just making sure, uhmmm... Do you know Osamu?" 

"Huh? Atsumu's twin? Yes, why? Do you want to have onigiri?" 

"Can I?" 

"Sure, I'll just ask the doctor for permission. I'll leave you for a while." Bokuto grabbed his coat and kissed his forehead.

Akaashi's thoughts are now in disarray. He clearly remembered everything that happened before, but he feels like he woke up in the wrong world. 

'I want to see Osamu, I'm scared'

Akaashi surely remembered that Iwaizumi and Oikawa broke up. He met Oikawa once and Oikawa told him that they broke up because he wants to go overseas to pursue his career so why would they be together now?

So many questions that he can't answer. He patiently waited for Bokuto to tell him everything about his condition. The door of his room opened and Bokuto came in bringing a box of onigiri. 

It is visible on Bokuto's face how tired he is but he managed to smile for Akaashi. He set the table and feed Akaashi because the patient can't use his arms. 

"Are you okay now? Do you need anything?" Bokuto asked him full of concern.

"B-bokuto I- I... You look so tired, you should rest." Akaashi can't tell Bokuto that he is not the Akaashi he loves. Looking on Bokuto's face made him feel the pain. Bokuto clearly loves this Akaashi but he doesn't know how to explain it. 

"You should sleep Akaashi, you need to rest." 

"Okay, I will." 

He pretended to sleep. He is very aware that Bokuto is now playing with his hair while holding Akaashi's hand with his other hand. 

Every touch of Bokuto represents care and longing. He must really be scared of his Akaashi dying. 

"I love you, please don't leave me."

Two weeks passed, Akaashi recovered and went home with Bokuto. The house was unfamiliar for Akaashi, but there were several pictures of Bokuto and Akaashi on the shelf. 

'This guy on the pictures who looks like me is not me. I really don't remember going to a amusement park with Bokuto'

But the happiness of the two persons on the picture can clearly be seen by anyone who will look into it, it is the same happiness he felt with Osamu. 

Akaashi has no clue what happened to him and to the other Akaashi. He just know that he can't let any stupid decision to ruin the life of this Akaashi for Bokuto's sake. 

"Baby, I brought you your favorite Onigiri." he also found out that his likes and dislikes were the same with this Akaashi, made it easier for him to adapt in this situation. 

His looks never changed at all, seems like he is living in a different life. He wonders if he never agreed to cut the relationship between him and Bokuto years ago, maybe this will be the life he would be getting. 

"Baby let's eat, or do you want something? And oh, my team will be coming over to have a chat with us. Is it okay with you?" 

"Sure." he went to the dining area and started to eat the onigiri. He almost managed to stop his tears when he tasted the familiar flavors that only Osamu can make. 

"Onigiri must be delicious. It made you cry." Bokuto chuckled and wiped the tears of Akaashi. 

"Oh sorry, I just remembered something. Do we need to prepare something for our visitors?" 

"Don't bother, I'll handle this." 

"How? You already know how to cook?" Even if he is not the Akaashi that Bokuto loves, he knows Bokuto from the very core. The Bokuto in his world can make the kitchen literally on fire. 

"About that, I made them buy for their food to share." Bokuto said, he took a sip and when got no response from Akaashi that's when he decided to look on Akaashi's eyes.

"Is there something wrong baby?" 

"Ah nothing, I'll prepare something for them. Can you help me?" 

"I would love to."  
It was past 8 when the Bokuto's team and their significant others arrived. Surprisingly, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo came together, Akaashi thought that two of them chose to continue their career and abandoned the thought of being together. 

'I guess this is totally a different world'

Sakusa Kiyoomi came too with the twin brothers— Miya Atsumu and Osamu. When Akaashi saw Osamu talking with the other guests, his heart keeps on beating loudly. It feels like, his heart wants to be heard by Osamu. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Bokuto asked him while looking at him. 

"Yes, I'm fine."

Bokuto left him to get drinks when Osamu went over his left side and smiled at him. 

"Are you feeling better now? Bokuto went insane when you got into an accident." Osamu stated, full of concern.

"I'm okay now, thank you for asking." Akaashi looked away, he blushed like a teenager the moment Osamu spoke. 

"Visit our shop next time, I'll give you some onigiri for free just for you."

Osamu left after that and mingled with others. He almost want to hug Osamu, God knows how he truly missed Osamu at that time. But everytime he look at Bokuto, he cannot afford to be a selfish man. 

'How I wish I can go back where Osamu and I are together.' 

Akaashi never knew that Bokuto was watching him all the time while talking to Osamu. Every night Akaashi would call Osamu in his sleep, leaving Bokuto in confusion and shock. Why would his boyfriend mention someone else's name? He might be stupid in other things but he can't be stupid in things that is connected about Akaashi.

"Hey Kuroo," Kuroo was also invited at the gathering, they also invited Kenma but he didn't make it because of his schedule.

"Hmm? Is there any problem? You don't have enough materials for tonight? Just leave it to me." Kuroo said while eating the curry on his plate.

"No, not that. If Kenma will love someone other than you and when the time comes that he will completely not having any feelings for you, what would you do?" Bokuto asked, hoping for a better response from his best friend. 

"Why did you ask? Did you fight with Akaashi?"

"Just answer my question." 

"If you really love the person, you want him to be happy right? But if Kenma is no longer happy with me, then I should let him go." Kuroo simply said it, still eating with his curry. 

"You can't defy the feelings of the other person, if I can't make him happy just being with me then I'll let him look for his own happiness." 

"But it is not simple, I can't afford to lose Kenma like hell I would." Kuroo laughed on his own contradictory statement but it was enough to left Bokuto speechless.

'Is Akaashi still happy with me?"  
Volleyball tournament has started making Bokuto busy, but he never forgot to check on Akaashi from time to time. He wants to make sure that Akaashi would not look for another man because he can't give him the attention he wants.

'Who am I kidding? He is not immature nor a child. I'm sure he can understand.'

Akaashi on the other hand, visits Miya Osamu's onigiri shop almost every day to have a daily chitchat with Osamu. 

"Osamu, are you sure I'll have this for free?" there are three special onigiri—the most expensive onigiri on the menu.

"You can have it, I know how much you love our onigiri here." 

Akaashi started to devour the onigiri. It was a bittersweet moment, he was eating with Osamu but not as a lover but just friends. Still he is not yet ready to tell Bokuto about his current situation. 

"Osamu, can I ask you something?" Akaashi asked despite of his hestitaion. 

"You are asking me right now, but what is it?" Osamu answered while looking at him.

"Would you believe if I tell you that I'm not Akaashi... Well I'm still Akaashi but a different Akaashi... Or how can I exp—

"Are you okay? Did you bumped your head somewhere? That is ridiculous." Osamu did not let Akaashi to finish his sentence.

"But this Akaashi,

Akaashi pointed himself, tears were coming out from his eyes.

"This A-akaashi... loves Osamu from that world, and that love still remains here."

"I don't know why... I am having a relationship with Bokuto... because all I know is that I broke up with him, years ago." Akaashi can't stop his tears, Osamu still can't process the information that Akaashi gave him. 

"Are you making up a reason to break up with Bokuto because I don't think using me is not a good idea. Maybe you are confuse or what?" 

"Who on planet XX1230 would believe on you?" Osamu added.

"But can you at least believe in me? I'm so scared Osamu, I- I'm so scared. All of you... exist in here but it is not the same, it is not the life that I wanted to have." 

"I'm hopelessly alone in here, I want to go back to love you again but it is impossible." Akaashi cried even more after letting out his thoughts. Osamu don't know what to do, after all he love this man more than anyone. And all those years he spent watching Akaashi from afar was enough for him, but knowing the current situation he just want to comfort the man but he knows it is not yet the right time.

"You should talk with Bokuto about this."  
After what happened, Akaashi never visited Osamu's shop for a week. His relationship with Bokuto was drifting away from each other. He can't love Bokuto the way he loved the past Akaashi did.

"Baby, would you go out on a date with me?" Bokuto asked him, while going back home. 

"Hmm? Is there something worth to celebrate?" He asked while looking out the car's window.

Bokuto frowned, he can't believed that Akaashi forgot their anniversary. He chose not to reply and continued driving.

"Bokuto? Is there something wrong?" Akaashi asked when Bokuto did not respond.

"Nah, I'm just tired. Let just go home." 

"Hey, I thought we will ear dinner outside." 

"Forget it, you are tired so am I, let just go home." Bokuto frowned, hoping for Akaashi to comfort him just like Akaashi used to when he is having tantrums.

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?" Akaashi asked while scrolling through his phone. 

"You decide, I'm not eating." Bokuto stopped driving when red lights illuminated in the street.

"Do you have a problem Bokuto? Come on I'm not dealing with your childishness again." Akaashi can't stop his mouth, this is the reason why he broke up with Bokuto in the past.

Silence took over, making the atmosphere in tension. Anger is just creeping behind their backs, waiting a perfect time to destroy both of them.

"Do you still love me Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, breaking the silence first. 

Akaashi was surprised by Bokuto's question. He never thought that this day would come, he expected it but not this sooner. 

"Why... Why are you asking me that?" 

"Just be honest Akaashi, I... I already saw your notebook and read it while you are at work."

Bokuto laughed in pain, he continued driving when the traffic light signaled go.

"I thought it was just a plot of a story you've been working on, but so stupid of me to deny it when our names are on it." 

Bokuto stopped the car, afraid that he can't focus on driving. He wants to ensure the safety of Akaashi. 

"But reality slapped me when you can't even remember the date of our anniversay. I said to myself, Ah you'are nor the Akaashi I used to have." 

Bokuto started crying, trying hard to stop it by clenching his teeth but it was never enough.

"I thought... I can change the way you feel about Osamu but it seems we are not... we are not meant for each other in this world." Bokuto faced Akaashi with all those tears on his face. He reached for the face of Akaashi and caress it with all the care he could offer. 

"God knows how much I want you to be happy... That is why, I'm letting you go. Let's end this here Akaashi. I love you so much that I just want you to be happy." 

Akaashi were also crying but he can't speak any other words to ease the pain of Bokuto. 

"This is so selfish of me but can I kiss you for the last time, Akaashi?" 

Akaashi just nodded, he closed his eyes and waited for Bokuto's lips but it never met his. 

"Bokuto?" 

"I'll just drive you home."

Once again, silence took over. Bokuto chose to turn on the radio. When they reached the place. He opened the door for Akaashi.

"Be happy Akaashi, I love you." 

Bokuto left Akaashi and when he was about to enter the house and plan to cry all night when Miya Osamu who was catching his breath came. The man is sweating all over his face and used his knee to support his upper body. 

"Ah, fuck this body for stopping playing volleyball." Osamu said to himself, cursing his knees.

"Osamu? What are you doing here?" Akaashi asked, surprise were written all over his face.

"Someone asked me to look for you. Akaashi, I know this is very very surprising but... Wait let me breathe... Just for a second."

Akaashi can't help but to smile on the situation he is having right now. He gave Osamu a bottled water from his bag letting him to drink.

"Are you okay now?" Akaashi asked full of concern.

"Yeah, so much for that I am here to ask you to let me love you in my own way. Can you give me the chance? This Osamu is much better than the Osamu you love on the other side but still... We are the Osamu you chose to love." 

Akaashi can't find any words to answer Osamu. How on earth can Bokuto do something like this for him even though it is too painful for himself? 

"Yes... Of course, I would." Akaashi answered, hoping for the best things to come for the both of them. 

Bokuto watched Akaashi and Osamu from afar. He can't hear the words from their mouths but he is pretty sure that Akaashi is happy now. 

"It hurts watching you like this, but you look so happy. Thank you for all those years, 

I guess this is the end. 

I'll be happy just watching you from afar."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> -sorry for grammatical errors and mispelled words.


End file.
